crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Regulations
The following are the rules and regulations of Crush Gear fighting, which is taken from Bandai Asia's official Crush Gear site.Battle Regulations (archived). Bandai Asia. Retrieved February 15, 2006. Rule of 1 vs. 1 Competition * If the player is not arrived at competition in time, he/she defaults a match. * Each Gear Fight time is made for 2 minutes. * Gear Fighter whose Gear fells down, kicked out of coliseum or stopped all the movable parts loses the match. When above situations occurs on both Gears, the Gear which has the above case earlier loses the match. If a referee, named "Judge Man", judged the above case happen to both Gears at the same time, the battle can be restarted. * If one Gear stuck on the wall of coliseum when time is up, the other Gear wins the match. * If a match is in deadlock, such as both Gears stuck on the wall, the referee can decide to restart the battle. In this case, all the movement is counted in 2-minute time limitation. * The Gear which loses body cover, front weapon or wheel during battle loses the match. * The organizer always has the right to claim to restart the match and make inspections. Breach of Regulation * Touching a coliseum when a battle is going on. * Throwing a foreign substance into coliseum. * Moving or swinging a basement on which the coliseum is set up. * Throwing own Gear onto the other Gear Fighters. * Crushing, quarreling or fighting with other Gear Fighters. * Making a modification on Gear after inspection and joining the match. * Disobeying to referee, "Judge Man", or staffs and interrupting the operation or competition. * Above activities are prohibited and offenders can ordered to restart the match or the worst case, can be disqualified to take part in competition by referee's decision. For Completed Gear * Total weight of Gear including battery must be less than 180g. * Measurement of Gear must be less than length: 200mm, width: 140mm, height: 80mm. * Definition of width is from the sharp end of wheel weapon to the other end of it. * Any extra parts cannot be cropped out within 10mm from ground except front weapon or rear weapon. * Customization must be made with Bandai’s official customize parts. * Any part of body must not be in contact to the ground except for wheels. * Distance from bottom of front weapon and rear weapon to the ground must be more than 1mm. Chassis * Measurement of chassis with wheels and wheel weapons must be less than length: 100mm, width: 140mm, height: 55mm. * Modification of battery box plate, switch plate and gear box plate is prohibited. * Gear and cam used in chassis must be the "Crush Gear" series original's. * Only one piece of "Crush Gear" original motor is allowed to use in a competition. Any modification on motor is strictly prohibited. If offences are found in motor even after inspection is completed, offender is disqualified to take part, or if the case is serious, offender can be restricted from participating in the events organized by Bandai in future. Body Cover * Body cover must be attached. * Measurement of body cover must be less than length: 140mm, width: 90mm, height: 50mm. Front Weapon * Front weapon must be attached. * Measurement of front weapon must be less than length: 65mm, width: 55mm, height: 70mm. * Front weapon must be movable and movable parts must be exposed. Rear Weapon * Measurement of rear weapon must be less than length: 65mm, width: 50mm, height: 25mm. * Rear weapon must be movable and movable parts must be exposed. * When using front weapon as the rear weapon, it also must be movable. Rear Bumper Rear bumper must be attached at regular location. Any modification on bumper is prohibited. At most two wheel weapons are allowed to be attached on rear bumper. Modification on wheel weapon is prohibited. Wheel and Wheel Weapon * 4 pieces of wheels must be attached on body and all of them must be movable. * Modification on the part of wheel which contacts to the ground is not allowed. * One wheel weapon must be attached on each wheel at least. Modification on wheel weapon is not allowed. * Any materials (eg. rubber, sponge, tape) are not allowed to be attached around the wheel. Battery 2 pieces of AA batteries must be used and any modification on battery is not allowed. Alkaline battery is recommended. Though the player can also use manganese battery or rechargeable battery, the organizer do not take any responsibility for the troubles caused by using such batteries. Inspection * Participants have to carry out inspection by himself/herself. Inspecting points are as follows: ** Attaching and detaching body cover ** Attaching and detaching front weapon, rear weapon and rear bumper ** Attaching and detaching wheels and wheel weapon ** Opening and closing chassis ** Resolving and assembling gear box ** Switching on and off ** Replacing battery * Modification after inspection is strictly prohibited. * If inspector, named "Check Man", judged that there are unsuitable customizations such as preventing from falling down over, the Gear is disqualified to take part. Judgement of Check Man is absolutely unrejectable and any claim for judgement is not acceptable. References Category:Crush Gear